


The Kitchen Table Will Suffice

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, no plot just smut, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: You don't need a bed to have a good time. Hiccup and Astrid are good at improvising.





	The Kitchen Table Will Suffice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHeartForStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/gifts).



> Filling a prompt from AHeartforStories!

 

Newlyweds had a reputation for have an overabundance of stamina for the intimate part of the marriage. Hiccup and Astrid were no exception. 

 

Behind the walls of their hut, their lips crashed into each other. Fingers hastily worked off articles of armor and clothing that littered the floor in a circle around them. They’d part ways to shed their attire then their lips met back together with more vigor than a when they’d separted. 

 

Hiccup walked his wife backwards until her bare backend contacted the dining table. Astrid grinned deviously as the palm of her hand pressed underneath his sack and rubbed all the way up to the tip of his cock. Scorching heat pooled at the bottom of Hiccup’s stomach as she pinched the tip with two fingers, brushing it through her fingertips agonizingly slow. He released a ragged breath toward his chest. At least this was the kind of torture he enjoyed.

 

There were certain positions he craved sometimes and today was one of those days. 

 

Hiccup spun Astrid around pressing her back to his front. Gliding her loose hair over one shoulder, he pressed open-mouth kisses to her neck. She moaned, the sound encouraging him on. His palm slid down the curve of her hip and onto her backend, giving the thick skin a good pinch. 

 

Astrid jumped with a hiss. He snickered into her hairline at the base of her neck.

“I guess we’re playing dirty,” Astrid remarked in that sultry tone that drove all the blood downward in Hiccup’s body. 

 

It was Hiccup’s turn to hiss as Astrid’s backend bumped into his swollen member. A shuddering breath escaped him as he recovered. He pressed his cock into Astrid’s back, the heat between them flaring up as quick as a fire on extreme dry wood. 

 

“Can you feel what you're doing to me?” he growled into her ear.

 

“I can feel exactly what I’m doing,” Astrid replied, turning her head to face him over her shoulder, “and I’m enjoying every moment.”

 

Hiccup resisted the urge to bite down on those seductive lips of hers. Oh, how she drove him crazy! 

 

Not to be out done, Hiccup bent his knees to position his member between Astrid’s legs. He reached am arm around her front, pinching a nipple with his finger as he began to grind her clit. Astrid’s head lulled onto his shoulder, her heavy breathing driving him on. 

 

Her hand blindly found his member and guided him to grind harder against the perfect spot. Hiccup pulled hard on her nipple causing Astrid to yelp and buck against him. He’d hit the peak of her wanton. 

 

He stepped back, pulling Astrid’s hips with him until she was just the right distance from the table. Astrid knew exactly what he was up to and gripped the table edge as he guided his cock into her. He pushed into her and the shudder that flowed through her whole body vibrated all the way to his groin. 

 

Hiccup began sliding back and forth finding the right rhythm that felt good for both of them. He gripped Astrid’s hips, finger digging into her skin as he pulled her to meet him. Her moans made his cock throb inside her and he pumped faster at the sound. 

 

The rising sensation of ecstasy crept into his private parts until he couldn’t hold back anymore. One last thrust sent him over the edge and he held onto her hips as if his life depended on in as he rode out the waves of pleasure. 

 

Astrid straightened up, leaning back into his chest again. She smooshed her lips against the scruff on his jawline, trailing down to his neck. “Satisfied?” 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring for the moment the mess they would need to clean up. “Very much so, milady. You?”

 

“I’m good,” Astrid grinned slyly and he knew exactly what it meant, “but I’ll be ready for round 2 later.”


End file.
